Sim ou não?
by Sayuri Maehara
Summary: Marguerite terá que decidir... Sim ou não?


Ainda era bem cedo e todos na casa da árvore dormiam tranqüilamente, menos Marguerite. Ele estava em sua cama pensando... Quatro palavras rondavam sua mente, quatro palavras que poderiam mudar sua vida... Ela se lembrava da cena como se tivesse acabado de ocorre. Ela via Roxton se aproximar, ele parecia nervoso, sentou-se ao lado dela e disse: "Quer se casar comigo?". O pedido havia sido inesperado, ele colocou a aliança em seu dedo e disse que lhe respondesse no dia seguinte.  
  
Marguerite estava em dúvida se aceitaria ou não o pedido, ela o amava, nunca amara tanto um homem como amava Roxton, mas casamento para ela não era amor, eram negócios, já se casara várias, três ou quatro vezes? Ela mesma não se lembrava, nunca amara nenhum de seus maridos, seduzia um homem bem velho e rico, aproveita ao máximo tudo que ele poderia lhe oferecer e então, como já era idoso, muito idoso, ele morria e ele ficava com o dinheiro dele. Simples e eficiente, era o que ela pensava... Mas agora ela estava apaixonada, a dúvida era grande, mas, também havia o medo. Se ele descobrisse tudo o que ela fez no passado? E se ele resolvesse abandoná-la por isso? Seria mais fácil ser abandonada por um amigo do que pelo seu próprio marido. Ela poderia tentar esquecê-lo, sofrer mais uma perda em sua vida seria muito difícil.  
  
"Ficar aqui pensando não vai me levar a lugar algum" pensou "preciso dormir um pouco".  
  
Ela mal dormira naquela noite, mas por mais que tenta-se não conseguiria dormir. Ela se levantou, havia se lembrado que Challenger fizera um delicioso chá uma vez, de acordo com ele o chá ajudava a relaxar.  
"Quem sabe ele não me ajuda a dormir?"  
  
***************************************************************  
Marguerite demorou um pouco para encontrar a receita, era uma receita bem simples, apenas alguns ingredientes. Todo poderia ser encontrados facilmente na casa da árvore. Ela foi até a dispensa, encontrou lá quase tudo o que precisava, o resto ela encontraria no laboratório. Estava no laboratório, já havia pego tudo o que precisaria, quando viu uma erva em cima da mesa, tinha um aspecto interessante, pegou, o cheiro era maravilhoso, ela não resistiu e pegou algumas folhas para colocar em seu chá.  
  
***************************************************************  
Estava em sua cama bebericando o chá, estava delicioso e aquela erva tinha dado um cheiro maravilhoso à bebida. Estava quase acabando de beber o chá e já se sentia mais calma, as preocupações já não assombravam sua mente, ao terminar colocou a xícara na mesinha de cabeceira e em poucos minutos já estava dormindo.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Roxton acordou de repente, teve mais um pesadelo, não era o primeiro que tivera aquela noite. Em todos eles Marguerite lhe dava um fora. Ele já estava planejando pedi-la em casamento há meses, mas só agora tomara coragem. Dera a ela o anel que pertenceu a sua avó, ele guardava aquele anel com muito carinho, era como um amuleto. Sua avó lhe dissera que aquele anel deveria ser dado à mulher que ele realmente amasse. E foi o que ele fez. Agora tudo que ele poderia fazer era esperar Marguerite acordar.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Marguerite estava perto de um riacho. O que estaria fazendo ali? Estava na casa da árvore há poucos minutos... Talvez estivesse sonhado.  
  
Ela ouviu vozes, pareciam crianças brincando, seguiu as vozes e viu duas meninas, deviam ter cinco e sete anos, brincando na água. Marguerite ficou espantada quando viu uma mulher idêntica a ela, apenas um pouco mais velha, entrar na água e brincar com as meninas. Pouco tempo depois surge Roxton do meio das árvores carregando um bebê. Marguerite estava espantada com aquilo.  
  
- Sinto acabar com a diversão de vocês, mas temos que voltar para casa.  
  
- Ah papai... – disse a menina mais nova. – Só mais um pouquinho!  
  
- Não, daqui a pouco vai escurecer, não é bom andarmos na floresta durante a noite.  
  
- Vamos meninas, já está tarde.  
  
As duas garotinhas saíram da água reclamando e, só então, Marguerite pode ver como elas eram parecidas com ela mesma quando era criança, os cabelos negros e longos e os olhos claros, a única diferença era que as garotas tinham traços de Roxton em seus rostos. Marguerite apreciava está estranha cena atrás de algumas árvores, ela não queria que a vissem, queria que agissem normalmente, aquilo era uma boa visão de como seria a sua vida de casada.  
Roxton entregou o bebê, que deveria ter uns dois anos, a Marguerite, pegou o seu rifle e a cesta, onde provavelmente levaram algum alimento, e seguiu caminhando, a menina mais nova, que logo Marguerite descobriu que se chamava Mary, pegou a mão de Roxton e a mais velha, Júlia, segurou a mão de Marguerite.  
Marguerite os seguia com o máximo de cuidado para que não fosse percebida, ouvia suas conversas e logo percebeu o quão eram felizes. As meninas se davam bem e, o pequeno Jonh Roxton II, era lindo. Eles conversavam e riam, principalmente com o que as garotinhas falavam.  
Marguerite prestava tanta atenção no que eles falavam, que não percebeu a grande raiz de uma árvore bem a sua frente, tropeçou e caiu no chão, com o susto acabou dando um grito, não muito alto, mas que, com certeza seria ouvido por Roxton e a outra Marguerite, mas, surpreendentemente, ele não. "Será que eles não podem me ver?", pensou Marguerite, ela tinha quase certeza que não. Então se aproximou deles e ficou bem na frente de Roxton, se ela não tivesse desviado ele teria passado por cima dela.  
"Quer dizer que eu sou invisível? Isso é muito bom. Só espero que isto seja realmente um sonho..."  
Ela já não se preocupava em se esconder, andava lado a lado com eles, com se fizesse parte da família, mas de certo modo ela fazia...  
O sol já estava quase se pondo quando eles chagaram a casa da árvore. Marguerite observou que a casa estava um pouco diferente, parecia maior.  
Eles entraram no elevador e Marguerite os seguiu. Quando finalmente chegaram na casa da árvore, Marguerite observava tudo e todos, a casa eatava realmente maior e os outros estavam um pouco diferentes. Verônica e Malone também estavam casados e esperavam ansiosamente pelo nascimento de seu primeiro filho. Challenger continuava o mesmo, sempre criando coisas novas e Finn, pelo que Marguerite entendera, estava namorando um guerreiro Zanga, mas quem ela realmente observa era a outra Marguerite. Era carinhosa com os filhos, mas com os outros continuava a mesma. Sua vida era bem diferente naquela realidade.  
O tempo foi passando, todos foram para seus quartos, Roxton e Marguerite se deitaram, Marguerite estava quase dormindo quando Roxton lhe perguntou:  
- E qual foi a melhor decisão que você já tomou?  
- Ter me casado com você...  
Neste momento Marguerite se decidiu...  
  
************************************************************  
  
- Marguerite... Marguerite! Acorde!  
Ela resmungou.  
- Você sabe que horas são? Já passa da dez... Você não acha que já deveria ter se levantado?  
Ela se sentou na cama, ainda resmungando e esfregando os olhos.  
- Sabe o que eu acho Lord Roxton?  
- Com certeza não é boa coisa...  
- Eu acho que nós dois formaríamos um belo casal...  
- Você está dizendo que...  
- Sim Roxton... Eu aceito me casar com você.  
Roxton estava irradiante, enquanto Marguerite pesava que deveria aceitar o pedido de casamento de maneira mais romântica...  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Na hora do almoço eles contaram aos outros a novidade:  
- Atenção – disse Roxton se levantando. – Eu e Marguerite temos um comunicado. Marguerite por favor...  
- Bom... é... como eu posso dizer... é que eu...  
- Você...  
- Eu e o Roxton nós... nós... Vamos nos casar, pronto. Falei.  
- Mais isso é uma ótima notícia.  
- Parabéns.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Mais tarde, Marguerite ajudava Challenger no laboratório, ela viu a planta que havia colocado no chá.  
- Challenger?  
- Sim?  
- Que planta é essa?  
- Essa planta? Bom eu não sei direito para que ela serve, mas desconfio que ela causa algum tipo de alucinação, mas isso é só uma suposição e se ela não causar alucinações com certeza dará um ótimo perfume...  
  
Fim 


End file.
